Calling All Rio Authors!
by Prophet of Life
Summary: ATTENTION: All Rio authors, please, take the time to read this message. There are grave issues in our community these days, and we must work together to stop them. This requires everyone's help. Calling all Beautiful Creatures!


**Oh dear me, a public service announcement. This is sure to look great on my list of stories, but perhaps I can delete it, once the storm passes.**

**For those who do not know me, I am the Prophet of Life, creator of the Rio: Colors of the Rainbow and Rio: Adventures in the Amazon series, and I serve as an administrator in the Rio Wiki.**

**Now, some of you may have received messages about this from me, but the issue seems to be far worse that I thought, so I find myself forced to call out to the Rio masses instead.**

**There are two things that require our attention.**

_**1. Jewel-hating spammers**_

**Now, I have already messaged some of you about this. Recently, a group of spammers, or perhaps one single hooligan, using multiple accounts, have taken to posting numerous reviews on our stories about how he/she hates Jewel. This individual goes on long rambles and rants about why Rio 2 is horrible, why Jewel is the worst mate in the world, and calling her all manner of vulgar things. None of these arguments are logical at all, and he/she even makes up facts and changes the movie at some points. We need to stop this. If any of you know how we can report this user and have his/her IP adress banned, please, do not hesitate to say so.**

**In the meantime, we need to stop this nonsense. To evveryone, I ask you, delete these foul reviews from your stories. I know that some of our lesser-known authors may not want to decrease their review counts, but believe me, this is for our common good. We cannot allow our beloved movie and characters to be soiled by these mindless villians.  
><strong>

**And spammer, if you are reading this, mark my words, we will not back down. The Rio community is a close-knit one of authors all willing to help each other, united by their common love for such a wonderful story. A simple criminal like you will never defeat us. **

**Bring on your sticks and stones, your roaring masses of petty barbarians, we will never surrender, and united, we stand strong.**

_**2. "The Rascals" spam**_

**Perhaps not so much a serious issue as the one above, but this has been troubling me for quite some time, and I do not wish to have our community riddled by mindless spam.**

**Now, I have heard much talk from some users about this so-called band, named "The Rascals". Sharing our love for various music is always a good thing. How many here can honestly say that, hearing the Rio songs, they never felt the urge to dance, or have their hearts touched by such wonderful music?**

**This seems to be different however. At first, it was only one comment, rambling on about the band. Eventually, the person posted a PSA where all he did was talk about how great the band was, how perfect their songs are for Rio, etc.**

**If you like this music, that is fine, _however_, I feel that much of it is spam. Endless comments are posted about it. Many, many anonymous reviewers all talk about it, saying things that sound awfully similar to one another. Everywhere I go, someone seems to mention The Rascals.**

**I do not believe I have seen more than two, well-credited fanfic authors claim they like the music. All the other users are simply anonymous guests, who could very easily be spammers in disguise, others seem to be made by accounts of authors who have done absolutely nothing. They are merely puppet accounts.**

**Enough is enough. I have had enough of this talk. If you like the band, so be it, but stop spamming us. This is getting out of hand. As I said, very little_ creditable a_uthors have calimed to like the band, the rest seem to be anonymous or puppet-account spammers. They are not vulgar or offensive, and that is good, but spam is spam. If this does not stop, I ask you, my fellow authors, to delete these reviews. Hopefully these people will stop and we will not have to do so, but if you continue to spam, you are just as despicable as these Jewel haters, and we will answer the threat.**

**Our community is in danger. Our peaceful jungle lives are now threatened by these disgusting spammers. I ask you, my fellow authors, take action, and show these villians that we stand together, and we will _not_ allow them to ruin what we love.**

**Review, tell me what you think, and answer my call.**

**And by the way, to my followers, not to worry, I am still working on the next chapter of Colors of the Rainbow. If you haven't already, make sure to give the latest chapter a read, and leave a review if you like it!**


End file.
